quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Quake Mission Pack 2: Dissolution of Eternity
Quake Mission Pack 2: Dissolution of Eternity is the second official mission pack released for Quake, developed by Rogue Entertainment and released on March 31, 1997. Plot The story as told from the game manual: You're alive, and aware, and in one piece. "Thank God for simple favors," but... "What in Hell happened?" Ages ago you defeated Armagon; yet it seems as if it happened in the last instant. The Rift Portal was sealed and the slipgate effect deposited you back at HQ. Command is quiet-too damn quiet! You exit Command Central to scan the dimly lit corridor beyond. Sprawled face down in a stagnant mire, is a... Grunt? An Enforcer? Who could tell; what's left of him is mangled! His backpack has emptied into the red-tinged muck. Among the spattered effects are the bent leather covers of a charred book, its bindings tooled with a familiar symbol. "No... that wasn't there before!" Ripped from the text and floating in the muck, a particular leaf of stained parchment stabs for your attention. In a perfect hand-hewn typeface the passage reads: The Book of Common Prayer Let it be known that in that moment our Master brought forth, from the void of order and light, a new existence of glorious darkness. His mighty hands fashioned this world of chaos, violence and pain. Our past, our present and our future are moulded by the seeds that He has sewn. Through His wisdom He has given us Ancient Guardians to tend the Chain of Time. Their suffering is our link and lineage throughout all time and forever. In honoured service we come before Him to pay our age-old debt. We whisper this humble prayer with the knowledge that He will hear our thanks for what He has brought to pass. Oh Master Quake, we kneel before the Mark, upon this day, this hour, and this moment, to proclaim your dominion and celebrate The Day of Dissolution. Day 57, 1215 A.Q. "GOD FRIGGING DAMN! This can't be happening!" You scramble across the body for the shotgun, dragging the remnants of the backpack behind. At the end of the darkened passage a slipgate comes into focus. One thought becomes your obsession as you step onto the slipgate platform: "THIS TIME IT WILL END!" Episodes Just as in the original game, the game begins with an introductory level, where players choose their preferred level of difficulty and the Episode they wish to play. *Introduction (difficulty & episode selection) *Episode 1 - Hell's Fortress *Episode 2 - The Corridors of Time New Content Enemies Dissolution of Eternity has alot of new enemies for an expansion pack. Seven new enemies where Armagon had four, and five new bosses where Armagon had one. *Electric Eel *Phantom Swordsman *Multi-Grenade Ogre *Hell Spawn *Wrath *Guardian *Statue New Bosses *Quake's Guardian *Mummy *Hephaestus *The Overlord *The Dragon Weapons While Dissolution of Eternity has no new weapons, it has modified ammunition for preexisting weapons, acting as alternative weapon modes. Players can alternate between the standard and new weapon modes by pressing the weapon's selection key (e.g. press "7" to select the Rocket Launcher, then press it once again to switch to Multi-Rocket mode). The rocket launcher can now launch multi-rockets, where it fires off 4 rockets in a single attack. Since these multi-rockets are a seperate ammo stock to that of the basic rockets, not only can the player store twice as much ammo for the rocket launcher, he/she can pretty much kill any enemy without breaking a sweat. Even the Dragon can be defeated with these easily on the lower difficulty levels. It isn't until you're playing on hard or nightmare that he will pose a real threat. *Lava Nails (based on the Nailgun and Super Nailgun): Deals about 30% more damage to enemies (except Lava Man) and ignores armor on Players in multi-player. *Multi-Grenades (based on the Grenade Launcher): Explodes into 5 mini clusters after a timed delay. Useful for clearing a group of enemies - don't waste them on a single enemy. *Multi-Rockets (based on the Rocket Launcher): 4 smaller rockets, deadly to everything including yourself. Do not try to rocket jump with this! *Plasma Gun (based on the Thunderbolt): Unleashes a ball of plasma that deals heavy damage on impact and unleashes lightning bolts onto nearby enemies. Powerups *Anti-Grav Belt *Power Shield Music Dissolution of Eternity feature a new soundtrack, somewhat different from the original music style. Whereas the original Quake has an almost entirely ambient soundtrack, Dissolution of Eternity contains a combination of ambient, metal, and orchestral music. The music tracks do not have official names. References Category:Dissolution of Eternity Category:Games